SNS Pistol
Grand Theft Auto Online |manufacturer = Shrewsbury |sold in = Ammu-Nation (Enhanced Version only) |price = FREE (GTA V; Original Version) $2,750 (GTA V; Enhanced Version and GTA Online) $2,475 (Bronze medal discount) $2,337 (Silver medal discount) $2,062 (Gold medal discount) |unlock = Repossession (Enhanced Version only) Rank 1 (GTA Online) |variants = SNS Pistol Mk II |related = |origin = U.S.A |caliber = .45 ACB |firemode = Semi-Automatic |reticle = Generic |anim = Gun Small |flags = }} |filename = SNSPISTOL |spawnmap = No |spawnped = |spawnvehicle = |firingfx = |reloadingfx = }} The Shrewsbury SNS Pistol (short for S'aturday '''N'ight 'S'pecial) is a small handgun featured in Grand Theft Auto V and Grand Theft Auto Online as part of the Beach Bum Update. Design ''Grand Theft Auto V'' The SNS Pistol resembles the , with some design elements from the Colt Junior 25. It is one of the smallest firearms in the series, with the barrel being as long as the grip and trigger guard. It has wooden details on the grip. Performance ''Grand Theft Auto V'' The SNS Pistol is described by Rockstar as a "compact yet deadly" gun. It has an average performance in comparison to other low-grade pistols. It is fairly powerful, but lacks basic accuracy and has very short range, the shortest of all non-shotgun firearms. Due to the very small base capacity of the weapon, a full magazine in the chest may not be enough to kill a player. When fighting an NPC with the SNS Pistol, it usually takes about three body shots to kill. Overall the SNS is outclassed by every single gun in the game and the only applicable use of it would be to steal another weapon. It can be modded to use an extended magazine, doubling its ammo capacity from 6 to 12 rounds. The weapon model indicates that it is chambered in ".45 ACB". GTA V Overview ( ) |file_fire_rate = 0.37 |file_range = 120 / 394 |file_ammo = 6 |file_reload_speed = |stated_fire_rate = |stated_range = |stated_ammo = |observed_damage = |observed_fire_rate = 162 RPM |observed_ammo = 6-round standard magazine 12-round standard magazine (Extended clip) |observed_reload_mechanism = Upper slider |observed_reload_speed = |rsc_image = SNSPistol-GTAV-RSCStats.PNG |rsc_damage = |rsc_fire_rate = |rsc_accuracy = |rsc_range = |rsc_clip_size = }} Customizations ''Grand Theft Auto V'' :F Free for players that have the Special/Collector's edition of the game. Image Gallery In-game SNSPistol-GTAV-SocialClub.png|The '''SNS Pistol on Rockstar Games Social Club. SNSPistolEWGF-GTAV.png|Etched Wood Grip Finish on the SNS Pistol. HUD icon SNSPistol-GTAV-HUD.png|''Grand Theft Auto V''. SNSPistol-GTAVPC-HUD.png|''Grand Theft Auto V'', enhanced version. First-Person View SNS_Pistol_GTAVe_FPS.jpg|Holding SNS_Pistol_GTAVe_FPS_Aim.jpg|Aiming SNS_Pistol_GTAVe_FPS_Iron.jpg|Down the sights SNS_Pistol_GTAVe_FPS_Reload.jpg|Reloading Locations ''Grand Theft Auto V'' ;Original Version *Added to the protagonist's inventory after downloading the DLC. *Available on Ammu-Nation, for free. ;Enhanced Version *Available on Ammu-Nation after the mission Repossession, for $2,750. ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *Available on Ammu-Nation, for $2,750. *Can be obtained near the Strip Club if an MC started Guns for Hire Contact Mission. Trivia General *The name is an abbreviation for saturday night special, a common slang term for small inexpensive firearms. *Humorously, the weapon has multiple different names in international versions of the game: **In the Brazilian Portuguese version of the game it is named "Pistola Fajuta", which roughly translates as "Phony gun". **In the French version of the game it is named "Pétoire". This translates to "blaster". **In Polish version of the game it is named "Pukawka", which means "pop gun". **In the Chinese version it is the 劣质手枪 (liè zhì shǒu qiāng), which translates to "low-quality pistol". **In the Russian version of the game it is called "Карманный пистолет", which means "Pocket Pistol". **In the German version it is called "Billigknarre", this means "cheap gun". **In the Spain's Spanish version it is named "Pistola cutre", which translates to "cheap pistol". **In the Latinamerica's Spanish version it is called "Pistola SPN", which is an abbreviation of Sábado Por la Noche, a term translating to "Saturday Night". **In the Italian version it is called "Pistoletta", which means "small pistol". Bugs/Glitches ''Grand Theft Auto V'' *Entering the Ammu-Nation, removing the extended magazine, exiting the store, and then entering it again causes the extended magazine to be re-equipped. ''Grand Theft Auto: Online'' *For some reason, the gun may switch to having all accessories equipped and apply the Etched Wood Grip Finish. This appears to happen randomly upon logging into the game, and also applies to the Pistol .50. Navigation }} de:SNS Pistole es:Pistola SNS Category:Weapons Category:Weapons in GTA V Category:Weapons in GTA Online Category:DLC Weapons Category:DLC Weapons in GTA V Category:DLC Weapons in GTA Online Category:Handguns Category:Weapons manufactured by Shrewsbury